


He Bought Him a Ring

by Beechanyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beechanyo/pseuds/Beechanyo
Summary: Castiel bought him a ring. Dean knew it was his.Set Season 15 after everything, before the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 22





	He Bought Him a Ring

The bunker was quiet these days with everyone gone.  
Just Sam and Dean versus the world, like it had been in the beginning, but where there had been happiness family in the quiet moments...it had now become a melancholic empty nest.

Dean took it upon himself to clean up Cas' room, heaven forbid Sam did it in his cleaning spree, he had been putting it off for so long...  
For a guy who doesn't eat or sleep or own very much of his own, the room was a disaster zone.

There were books, papers and scrolls everywhere in languages he did know and didn't. There was a mess of charging cables for the phones Cas' owned and never used, boxes marked 'cursed objects' Dean knew Cas had taken from storage and enchanted so he and his brother wouldn't accidentally touch them, as well as varying weapons of both the demonic and angelic varieties. There were mixtapes Dean had made and showed Cas how to make. The hygiene products Cas didn't need but had grown accustomed to using. The neatly stacked 'classic' movies and music that Cas liked best, 1950s and 60s being his favourites, but kept a few of Dean's favourites in here from an entirely different decade. But the one thing that confused Dean was that, somehow, there was a pile of clothes in the corner...Dean recognised there was no way in hell they were any of Cas' own...so how and why the dirty laundry?

Looking at the pile closer he realised the pile was actually woven together, like a bird would a....nest? 

A nest.   
Cas had a nest in here. 

That was weird, but not weirder than other angel weird... until he realised that the clothes were his, and Sam's, and Jack's, and a few others he'd seen somewhere before but couldn't place. Then it was kinda freaky, but angel freaky, kinda Cas-esque freaky so whatever...but the intricacies of it meant that Dean didn't really want to wreck it. 

The outside edge of the nest was more solid than the inner part of the nest, probably made of harder fabrics and materials, whilst the middle seemed to be stuffed with softer material, maybe some stuffing or feathers and stuff on the inside and cotton shirts on the outside. A blanket and pillow were neatly placed in the centre and, there was a little black box in the very middle of the pillow. 

Seemingly placed there to be found. So, as weird as it was, Dean hoped into this angel nest and sat in the centre picking up the box.

Dean realised it was probably a jewellery box though there was no identifying place of origin or company printed on it; just one of those hinged jewellery boxes you see in proposal videos. 

As he opened the box...Dean realised that is exactly what this is...a proposal...or, rather, preparations for one, maybe?

The ring was simple, a silver band with a small square diamond inset. There was engraving along the inside, in Enochian, that Dean vaguely translates as the claim it is, "I take this man, God's creation, as my own."

And this ring, Dean knew, could be for no one else but for him. 

The next day that ring was on a string of handwoven paracord hanging around Dean's neck; Cas' hadn't asked him, but Dean knew it was his, so he kept it close.


End file.
